The Ghost Of You
by XxHello-AngelxX
Summary: Based off of MCR's music video for The Ghost Of You. Rated K  for the future.
1. Interlude

**The Ghost Of You**

**Chapter 1: Interlude**

Saints protect her now  
>Come angels of the lord,<br>Come angels of unknown.

November 10, 1940

.

.

.

Gerard sat at the dinning room table, his shaking and sweaty hands only making that much harder to read the letter for about the fifth time. He ran him fingers over the indented parchment paper where the lute dent signed his name. He just had to make sure that it was real and not another one of his friends jokes. The ink from the typewriter smeared from water dripping from his dark hair as he constantly repeated the words over and over again in his head.

He placed the letter aside and put his head in his hands. This wasn't suppose to happen, yet they both knew the possibility of it happening. How was he going to tell his family? Let alone Mikey. Oh, god. Mikey, his little brother. How as he going to take it? For Christ sakes, the kid was just fresh out of high school, he had his whole life ahead of him.

Since the war started last year it was mandatory for boys eight-teen and older to sign up, but it didn't guarantee a spot to be drafted. Gerard and Mikey had heard the rumors and both noticed their friends disappear, but they never thought that it would reach their little town in New Jersey. Gerard was one of the first in town to sign up once he turned twenty, then a few months later when he turned eight-teen, Mikey was next.

Gerard was so deep in though that he didn't notice Mikey walk into their house with his girlfriend, Alicia. They were both laughing as they took off their drenched coats and hung them up. The rain pounded against the windows in a similar beat to the pounding in Gerard's head right now. He was still in his wet clothes, his hair sticking to his face as the drops ran down his neck. He was still in too much shock to even move from his spot.

"Oh, hey, Gee. I thought that you were at work?" Mikey's voice came up behind him. Gerard momentarily jumped as he quickly stuffed the letter under his jacket when Mikey walked into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. Gerard found it suddenly hard to swallow the large lump in his throat.

"Uh, yeah. I got off early," Gerard's voice shook with every word. _How the hell am I gonna do this? _He thought as he whipped off the sweat beads forming on his forehead.

"Did mom come home yet?" Mikey walked over to the couch and sat next to Alicia who curled up into a ball next to him. The house was small enough that the living room, dining room, and kitchen were practically in the same room.

"Nah. She's working overnight."

"Thank god. I don't think that I can go another night of her chicken pot pies."

"Well, good sir," Gerard smiled and held up a small brown paper bag, "I think tonight is your lucky night. I brought back a couple of burgers from the shack." He tossed the bag over to the couple. "There's a vanilla shake in the fridge too if you guys want it."

"Thanks man." Mikey said with a giant mouthful of greasy meat.

"You wanna watch _'The Wizard Of Oz'_ with us?" Alicia asked.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm good. You guys enjoy yourselves. I'll probably go for a drive or go see Lindsey." He said as he styled his hair back into place with his comb. "Besides, those flying monkeys scare the living shit outta me."

"See ya later, bro." Mikey called as Gerard closed the door behind him. He pulled the collar of his leather jacket up to cover his neck as he made a dash to his red truck. Gerard started up his truck, with much difficulty and a few cusses, and made his way to pick up his girlfriend, Lindsey, of two years. But as the rain against the windshield seemed to get lighter, the presuure in Gerard's head only grew with that single date as it began to perminatly pound into his head. The day that their lives will change forever.

_4/23/1941_

**Yay! New story! Ok, so to start off with before I get in too much about this story, I would just like to say that I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I know, it's been forever (all summer pretty much) since i have up dated any of my stories and i would just like to say that I have no abandon any of them! i f you noticed that a certain story is no longer up there, just note that I had just momentarilly taken it/them down for now unitl I could up date more chapters.**

**Ok, now that that's over, I just want to say how excited i am about this new story! Like, litteraly, it was about 12am and I was just watching TV when this idead just poped into my head. Strangly, I tend to wright better in the middle of night/early morning rather than during the day. I swear, I think Im a vampire! Anyways, as you can all see, this story is based off of MCR's music video for The Ghost Of You, which takes place in the 1940's in the middle of WWII, so I am VERY sorry if I made any sorts of mistakes with the settings, dates, battles,etc. revolving around the war. I spent about three hours just doing research on the history of the war before i began to even start writing it lol, so any sort of critisim is very welcome:)**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**


	2. Drowning Lessons

**The Ghost Of You**

**Chapter 2: Drowning Lessons**

I never thought it'd be this way  
>Just me and you, we're here alone<br>And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
>A thousand bodies piled up<br>I never thought would be enough  
>To show you just what I've been thinking<p>

November 10, 1942

.

.

.

Gerard and Lindsey both sat across from each other in one of the booths in the diner, or as everyone calls it, The Shack. It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night, except for the occasional shouts from the employees and a couple of people casually stroll in for a few minutes than leave. The radio in the corner played soft music in the background, just enough to drown out the rain.

Lindsey griped both of Gerard's hands with hers as silent tears steadied down her face. Of all people, she would have never thought that Gerard would be one of the few to go. "Did you tell Mikey yet?"

"No," Gerard signed. This was something he did not want to be reminded of. "He's home with Alicia now, its their anniversary. I don't want to ruin the night for them."

Lindsey hastily wiped her face of the tears. She needed to be strong now. "When do you leave?"

"April twenty-third."

"Well, at least we still have the holidays to be together." Lindsey smiled at Gerard, who tried to smile in return, but turned out become a grimace instead. "When you come back you can finally go to art school like you always wanted to, right?"

"Yea, thats _if_ I come back."

"Don't you dare talk like that, Gerard," Lindsey snapped. "You will come back, ok? And when you do we'll act as if nothing happened. Everything will go back to normal."

Gerard looked over at her in awe, her dark eyes blazed with determination. He smiled and suddenly gave her a kiss, much to her surprise. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Gerard asked when they broke apart.

"You may have mentioned it a few times," Lindsey said as they leaned in for another kiss.

.

Gerard made the drive back home after he dropped off Lindsey at her house. The rain deceased, just leaving some thunder and lighting behind. He rolled down the windows of his car and let the cold blast of the fall air circulate throughout the car. Pulling into the too small driveway of their house, Gerard could make out the faint glow of the living room TV threw the white curtains.

_If mom found him up this late with a girl…_Gerard thought as he got out of the car and to the front door. Cautiously, he slowly opened the door, not really in the mood to find them going at it on the couch, but istead to find them sleeping in each others arms. Gerard smiled as he walked over to the couple and draped a blanket over them. He remembered the first few months of Lindsey and him dating. Now three years later their engaged.

He left the TV on and walked to his room in the basement. After Mikey was born, Gerard had to share his room since there where only two bedrooms in the house. Once Gerard hit thirteen, he decided that he needed the space, so he moved into the basement, which was just across the hall from Mikey's room.

It was bigger than the average basement, thanks to the help that the previous owner was a paranoid freak, so Gerard had enough room to fit his bed, dresser, desk, a couch and small coffee table all in there. The small window above his dresser provided easy access for sneaking out too when he was younger, so he couldn't complain. The only downsides to this was the humidity during the summer, the vibration or the trains passing through a little ways behind the house, and how incredibly hard it was to find your way in the dark, especially when your drunk.

Gerard flopped down on his bed and found exhaustion suddenly taking over. He peeked through the curtain of black hair rolling over his face and onto the wall of pictures next to him. Most where of his drawings and posters of his favorite horror movies while there where only a few family taken pitchers. Some where of Mikey and him growing up through the years, a couple of older ones of his parents when they where younger, a single one of his late grandmother posing as a dancer when she was younger, and the newest being of Lindsey and him at their high school prom and at their engagement party.

Gerard signed and rolled over, taking his shoes and shirt off in the process. _What a fucking day this has been, _was his last thought before sleep finally pulled him under.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I'm so sorry at how incredibly short it is:( I promise that I WILL make it up to you all in some way or form. But on the upside, MCR is having a contest for someone to win two tickest to a concert of their choice during the Honda Civic Tour and to be the offical blogger for that city AND to be featured on the front of and , so you all better ENTER!<strong>

**P.S: New Killjoys Never Die chapter is up! So go and read it!**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**


End file.
